Fille anonyme de la pluie et de la plume
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Flic, Flac, Floc... Tombe la pluie. Un pied devant l'autre, comme un automate, elle avance. Doucement, gracieusement. Elle ressemble à une apparition étrange sous ce rideau d'eau qui déforme le monde. Une âme solitaire que d'insaisissables desseins font avancer. Mais elle n'existe pas... UA


Ohayo mina-san !

Ceci est le tout premier texte, tous fandom confondus, que je publie sur ce site. Alors surtout: pas de pitié ! Laissez pleins de reviews pour me donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais ! ;) Je ne pourrai m'améliorer que grâce à vous !

Bon, passé cette petite plage de motivation de review, j'aimerai expliquer un petit peu le texte qui va suivre: le personnage de Jubia m'a paru au début du manga comme une fille froide, triste et silencieuse, définitivement classe et puissante. Le problème c'est que suite à son combat contre Grey, elle perd énormément de son punch ! Cet amour est trop gnangnan à mon goût. Cependant, lorsqu'elle est sérieuse (lors de l'arc de la tour du Paradis ou encore contre Meldy surr l'île de Tenrou, pour ne citer que ces exemples), toute sa classe revient ! C'est en tout cas mon avis personnel. Dans le fond, j'aime bien Jubia. J'ai tenté de rendre son amour moins gnangnan, plus poétique, certes plus triste (parce que j'avoue n 'être pas très fan du GreyxJubia) mais qui rappelle davantage le personnage du début. J'espère avoir pu transmettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce texte.

En espérant ne pas avoir perdu la moitié de mon lectorat possible ^^' Restez ! Jetez au moins un petit coup d'œil, mais surtout laissez une review ! Même toute petite, hein ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

* * *

Fille anonyme de la pluie et de la plume

Flic, Flac, Floc...

La pluie tombe.

Une pluie violente et drue qui couvre le bruit de ses pas. Un pied devant l'autre, comme un automate, elle avance. Doucement, gracieusement. Elle ressemble à une apparition étrange sous ce rideau d'eau qui déforme le monde. Une âme solitaire que d'insaisissables desseins font avancer. Un pied devant l'autre. Son pas souple est calqué sur une musique hésitante, presque timide. Mais sa posture est droite, rigide même. Elle s'arrête devant un immeuble. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'est plus qu'une statue parfaitement immobile. Puis, recommençant de bouger au son d'un ordre qu'elle seule entend, elle grimpe les quelques marches et pousse la porte qui mène dans le hall du bâtiment. Avant que la porte ne se referme, l'ouverture laisse entrevoir son parapluie rose vivement refermé, faisant s'envoler une myriade de gouttelettes étincelantes.

Flic... Flac... Floc...  
Tombe la pluie.

Elle ressort rapidement de l'immeuble. Son pas est précipité et vif. Sa main droite serre fortement son parapluie. L'autre est ramenée contre sa poitrine, contre le tissu bleu de sa robe. Elle est crispée sur un morceau de papier. Sa posture auparavant droite, presque fière, est maintenant courbée, comme accablée d'un poids trop lourd. Ses pieds choisissent d'eux-mêmes leur chemin. Ses pas claquent sur le trottoir.

CLAC, CLac, Clac, clac, clac..clac...clac...clac...clac...

Elle ralentit petit à petit sa course.

Elle inspire profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur à la course effrénée. Elle s'emplit de l'odeur humide et imprécise de la pluie. Elle écoute le son continu et uniforme des gouttes qui s'écrasent sur le sol et sur son parapluie. Plus que la pluie... Elle sent son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Ses mains et son visage se détendent. Son moment de panique est passé. Elle réfléchit à nouveau clairement. Et prend conscience qu'elle a encore reculé. À cette constatation, sa main se serre de nouveau vivement autour de son parapluie. Elle se mord fortement la lèvre. Elle se trouve tellement stupide ! Elle a l'impression qu'une trappe vient de s'ouvrir sous son cœur. La chute est longue et vertigineuse. Mais point de pays des merveilles ou de lapin blanc à l'arrivé. Juste cette douloureuse constatation : _elle n'existe pas_... Elle redresse légèrement la tête pour contempler tristement le papier qu'elle tenait piégé contre son buste. C'est une enveloppe toute froissée et un peu humide. Un seul nom est écrit dessus. Sa main se met à trembler. Une enveloppe porteuse d'un espoir vain et qui n'aboutira jamais... parce qu'elle est stupide. Son bras retombe le long de son corps. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel. Son parapluie lui cache la vue. Elle observe d'un air détaché les petits points sombres qui viennent éclater sur le tissus. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant... Aujourd'hui encore elle avait pensé y arriver. Elle avait fébrilement noué son châle autour de ses épaules, attrapé son parapluie dans l'entrée et religieusement saisi son précieux trésor rempli de mots. Il pleuvait particulièrement fort ce jour-là. Les rues étaient désertes. Cela aurait dû être le jour idéal. Elle aimait la pluie. Cette immense masse d'eau qui tombait au compte goutte en ouvrant le ciel gris. Elle aimait l'odeur de la pluie qui couvrait celle de la ville et des hommes. Elle aimait l'air humide qui faisait boucler ses cheveux. Elle aimait le son pur qui surplombait tous les autres. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. La pluie pouvait effacer le monde. Mais elle n'avait pas su effacer ses doutes et ses peurs. Dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de glisser l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres qui l'intéressait. Elle avait hésité, tremblé puis s'était enfuie comme un courant d'air. _Elle n'existait pas_, si elle ne pouvait pas faire parti de **son** monde.

Flic... Flac... BAM...  
Son parapluie tombe gracieusement sur le sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé.

Et soudain, tout son corps se retrouve immergé. Une véritable tempête, un raz-de-marrée vient s'échouer sur son visage tendu vers le ciel et mouiller ses vêtements. Sa langue sort goûter la pluie sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle veut sombrer. Se faire submerger par cette pluie drue et vorace qui tombe sur elle comme un millier de baisers durs et froids. Dans sa main, l'enveloppe se tord de douleur et l'encre pleure.

Plic...Plac...Ploc...

Pleure l'encre.

Pour elle qui ne sait pas pleurer. Ou qui ne veut plus pleurer. Elle veut que la pluie l'efface comme elle efface le monde, ses odeurs, ses sons et ses vies. _Elle n'existe pas._.. La pluie, l'encre et le papier... Tout ce dont elle a besoin. Être faite de pluie. S'écouler en gouttelettes tantôt fluides et rapides tantôt lourdes et violentes. Ne plus penser à rien... Être faite d'encre. Pour que son cœur meurtri s'oublie sur le papier. Un filet d'encre qui relaterait ses souffrances. Elle veut être engloutit par la pluie. Se liquéfier doucement. Tomber en filet d'encre. _Elle n'existe pas_... si elle n'existe pas pour **lui**. Et pour **lui**_,_ _elle n'existe pas_... Alors elle voulait être la pluie. Pour s'oublier... Pour **l'**oublier... Elle repense avec amertume à toutes les lettres d'amour humides entassées au fond d'un tiroir chez elle, pauvres preuves de sa faiblesse. Elle sent sous ses doigts le papier de sa dernière lettre. Exorciser ses sentiments sur le papier parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais le lui dire. Mais sa timidité maladive l'empêche d'aller plus loin que l'écriture d'une lettre d'amour. Elle est non seulement stupide mais aussi pathétique... C'est à peine si ses doigts bougent pour lâcher l'enveloppe qui volette sur le trottoir pour mieux y mourir. Elle ouvre davantage la bouche et ferme les yeux. Inspirer profondément. Ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus rien sentir. Hormis la pluie. Elle lève les bras comme pour accueillir pleinement l'averse. Elle s'offre aux caprices de l'orage. Elle se fond dans la masse tourbillonnante et précipitée de l'eau. Elle ne respire plus. Peut-être finira-t-elle par tomber et s'écraser comme les gouttes de pluies ? N'être plus qu'une tache sur le bitume. Pour ensuite s'évaporer lentement. Le ciel pleure pour elle. Le ciel crie pour elle. Elle ne sent pas l'eau alourdir ses vêtements. Le froid s'accroche à sa peau, lui donnant l'impression de devenir aqueuse. Elle se lave de ses souffrances et de ses maux.

Flic...

Elle reste un long moment ainsi... Puis, comme si un signal silencieux eu retentit, elle baisse les bras et la tête. Elle saisit avec des gestes lents son parapluie et se redresse. Son visage est redevenu inexpressif. Ses yeux sont encore fermés. Elle inspire profondément. Sa posture se fait de nouveau droite, un peu fière. Son bras gauche reprend sa place sur son côté gauche.

Flac...

Elle ouvre de nouveau ses yeux, couleur ciel qui pleure. Elle est de nouveau Jubia. Fille anonyme de la pluie et de la plume. Impersonnelle comme une goutte d'eau. Elle est remplie par la pluie. Un monde d'eau silencieuse s'écoule en elle. Elle ne sent plus son corps. Elle n'a plus vraiment conscience de rien. En elle, la pluie lui murmure des paroles apaisantes. Elle n'a plus mal. Elle oublie pour l'instant. Elle oublie sa solitude et sa tristesse, sa stupidité et son amour sans lendemain. Elle se laisse aller dans les bras de la pluie. Elle recommence à marcher de son pas souple et gracieux, calqué sur un battement régulier. Elle s'éloigne sans un regard pour la lettre et l'enveloppe qui gisent au sol, seuls témoins de ses larmes de pluie.

Floc...

* * *

Verdict ? ;)


End file.
